Jade Eyed Cat
by Allanna Stone
Summary: A new superhero arrives in Gotham City, and Batman feels threatened by the CatWoman minime. Bruce thinks that the new girl may have some kind of connection to a past love, and he will do anything to find out the truth...
1. Chapter 1

**Jade Eyed Cat**

**Chapter 2- Bruce's Memories (part I)**

**I don't own ANYTHING… except for Kitty and Jade.**

"What was that about?" asked Terry later when he had returned to the Batcave.

"I don't know; whoever she is, she had somehow or other managed to obtain the code for our radio signal," muttered Bruce Wayne, hunched over the keyboards. "Only five people know the code; you, myself, Batgirl, Robin and Catwoman."

"Didn't Robin have a daughter?" asked Terry, plopping himself into a chair as he tiredly struggled to keep his eyes open.

"A son. Selina dies years ago, and Barbra rarely talks to me. And you clearly aren't a girl." Bruce pulled up the feed that he had received an hour ago.

"Oh my God… HELP!" cried the voice before the connection broke off. Terry shook his head, smiling grimly.

"That sounded like her, only I don't think that she would send out something like that," comment Terry, all of a sudden awake. "She was strong enough to take out eight Jokerz… I think she also managed to kill at least three or four of them"

"Bruce whistled softly, folding his hands underneath his chin.

"She must be a trained killer," decided Bruce. "What does she look like?"

"She was wearing a mask; I didn't even see what color she was wearing!" snapped Terry irritably before drifting off to sleep.

Bruce shook his head before going back to reconstructing what she looked like using digital technology. He uploaded her face from the camera that Terry carried in his mask. The same camera that Terry did not know he carried, for Bruce feared that he may use it to capture… disturbing images…

When Bruce was finished, he looked at the 5D holographic picture in interest.

A young girl of about sixteen or seventeen gazed down at him with catlike green eyes. Her ebony hair was curly with a shiny sheen to it. Her skin was pale with a rosy tint and she had strongly arched brows. In appearance, she looked almost catlike.

Bruce zoomed out and looked at her body construction. He had estimated her height to be under five feet tall- a tiny girl, just like Selina. He gave her a glance with his eyes and looked back at the original picture. He saw something on her neck and zoomed in.

On her neck was a tattoo of a little black cat.

Bruce saw the tattoo and remembered…

~xXx~

_"You look beautiful tonight, Selina," murmured a much younger Bruce Wayne as he and his escort stepped out of the limo._

_ "And you look quite handsome tonight, Bruce. Did you get a haircut?" asked Selina, her dark curls pinned up on top of her head, exposing her black cat tattoo._

_ "No, I just had the ends dyed invisible," corrected Bruce, causing his girlfriend of five years to throw back her head and laugh._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade Eyed Cat**

**Chapter 1- Meeting**

**I don't own ANYTHING… except for Kitty and Jade.**

It was an ordinary day for TerryMcGinnins. He was woken up at three AM by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Hell- hello?" he muttered sleepily, burying his head deeper into his pillow.

"Terry, get down here." The seventeen year old boy groaned.

"Mr. Wayne… It's a Saturday!" Then he heard loud voices arguing and what sounded like breaking objects. "Hold on… I'll be there in fifteen minutes!"

~xXx~

_Holy fucking crapola… How the bloody hell am I suppose to get myself out of this mess?_ I wondered to myself as I slowly backed away from the group of clowns that were slowly backing me into the alleyway.

"Come here sweetheart… I won't bite… At least, not right now…" chuckled the leader.

I looked frantically around me, looking for a weapon to use against the clowns. Then I saw it. I fire escape, just a few feet above my head.

I crouched down, thankfully whispering prayers that I had practice spiking. As the clowns got uncomfortably close, I jumped up, lashing my legs out and around into a spinning kick. As I did so, I caught two of the circus escapees in the necks, and they crashed down, gurgling up blood. I grabbed the rungs of the fire escape and started to climb up. I heard the other clowns right behind me.

When I reached the top of the building, I quickly ran to the side of the roof and jumped off, landing on the roof next door. I did this for at least fifteen minutes; I loved feeling the freedom of falling/ flight, the rush of adrenalin that kept me going every time I did something like this.

When I ran out of roofs to hop, I spun around, kicking my heels into one of the clown's faces and sending him sailing off the roof. I dully heard him go _splat_ onto the sidewalk below. I lashed out my hands and caught one of the female clowns in her boobs; she fell away with tears streaking her clowny makeup. I caught the second and third female clowns on their necks right where the spinal cord and main artery meet; they too, went down like rocks.

Finally, it was just me and ol' jackass leader- I- am.

"So, you're a fighter, huh?" he taunted me. "Good. I like it when my girls are feisty!" He growled, trying to make his voice go low and sexy; instead he managed to sound like a kitty cat with a head cold.

I couldn't help it, I started to snort. The clown looked shocked for a minute, but then he started laughing. At that moment, my black kitten, Midnight, made an appearance.

"Where were you?" I asked my pet in exasperation. Midnight just let out a loud _Mreow_ in reply. I rolled my eyes to meet the starless sky. "Never mind." I turned my attention back to the clown at hand, who was still cracking up.

That is, until a figure in black showed up behind him.

"Batman!" gasped the clown, distracted for a moment. I used this to my advantage, and snuck up behind him and kicked him in the ass. He fell forward with a cry and I flipped over his head by using his shoulders for leverage. I looked into his eyes as I kicked him in the sensitive spot. If anything, then his white face grew paler as he collapsed onto the roof, knocked out.

"So nice of you to finally join me, Batty," I smirked, adjusting my mask that covered my face. I stretched, feeling my not- even- stiff muscles pop. I ran over to the next building and leapt; in doing so, I dropped a weighted handkerchief onto the roof.

Little did I know that I had left behind me the beginning of a new legacy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade Eyed Cat**

**Chapter 3- The Visitor**

**I don't own ANYTHING… except for Kitty and Jade.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

"Hey, Terry, time to get up! Mom making lunch!" yelled Matt, running into his older brother's bedroom. He found Terry sound asleep on his bed, still dress in Friday's clothes. Matt shook his head and tiptoed out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him

"Max, I thought you were waking Terry up," chided Mr. McGinnis, as she rushed about the kitchen, cooking for the Red Hats potluck that afternoon.

"He's asleep. I guess he had to do more late night errands for Mr. Wayne last night." Matt proved his point by rolling his eyes.

"It's almost like he does that on purpose. He promised me that he would babysit this afternoon," muttered Mrs. McGinnins, biting her lips. She had been due at the meeting five minutes ago, and she couldn't take Matt with her. She hastily came to a decision. "Matt, please don't make anything explode and don't touch the cookie jar." She rushed out the door, frantically trying to pull on her jacket.

Matt settled himself onto the couch to watch Saturday morning cartoons. He kept the volume down low so that Terry wouldn't come out of his room and yell at him to keep it down. Not that Matt would ever admit it, but he looked up to Terry and respected him. Ever since he had found out that his older brother was Batman, the brothers had gotten along better. Mrs. McGinnis had started to wonder if someone had switched out her sons with perfect clones. Now Terry helped Matt with his homework, they often went to the arcade and once Terry took Matt to Mr. Wayne's to see what his day was like.

At two in the afternoon, Terry wandered out of his room yawning.

"Morning squirt," he mumbled sleepily, sitting down onto the couch next to his brother. He ruffled Matt's black hair as he propped his head up with one arm. "Late night," he explained tiredly, drifting off to sleep. Matt decided to let Terry sleep in a bit more and he settled himself in for watching cartoons in his pajamas.

~xXx~

I ran through the abandoned alleyways of Gotham City; my stamina was great, so I could run for hours without getting tired. I ran and ran until I reached a big manor on the outskirts of town. Suddenly, fat raindrops started to patter from the sky and I hissed. I hated water. Don't get me wrong or anything. I loved taking warm bubble baths, but if it were anything else, then I'd throw a hissy fit.

Midnight, my tiny black kitten, also hissed and jumped into the hood of my sweatshirt, her favorite place to take a nap. I scowled; why was it that she could curl herself into a ball and sleep while I had to find us a place to sleep?

I climbed over the tall fence in a catlike manner, and dropped into the overgrown grass. I stalked up to the front door, where I discovered that it wasn't locked, telling me that it must've been a popular spot for hobos. I entered a once grand foyer with dust encrusted tables with ancient wilted stems. The chandler that once dominated the ceiling had cobwebs dripping from the electric wiring that had over time grown to be poking through the bass carvings.

I slowly entered the once grand home and peeked into the rooms of the first floor until I came to what must've been a sitting room. I peeled back the cover from a couch, plopped my backpack on the floor, and curled up. As I drifted off to sleep, I petted Midnight, lulled to sleep by her rystemic purring…

~xXx~

Terry's cell phone rang; but Terry was still asleep, and Matt answered it.

"Terry's phone," he chirped happily, munching on the apple that he got from the fridge. He knew that he had broken his mother's rule of not going into the kitchen, but he figured she could make an acceptance to the case, seeing as how Terry was still sound asleep.

"Get Terry on the phone now, Matt," sounded Bruce Wayne's voice into Max's ear.

"OK." Matt poked Terry's ribs, his ticklish spot and when he was sure that his brother was awake, handed him the phone.

"Yeah?" Terry looked at the clock and yelped. "How long had I been asleep for?" he asked Matt.

"Since you wandered out here at one," he answered, reglueing his eyes back to the TV.

"Holy… and mom's not back yet?" He turned back to the phone conversation. "What's going on?"

"There's someone in the house who isn't suppose to be here. Ace went bonding off ten minutes ago and when I went to call him back in, I heard a voice. A young girl, from what I can tell. I don't want to appearend her in case she has a weapon or an accomplish-"

"I don't like to carry weapons with me, and my only accomplish is Midnight here," Terry heard a new voice say. Bruce gasped and the line went dead.

"Mr. Wayne?" Terry jumped up and looked at Matt and the door.

"I'll come with you," confirmed Matt, scribbling a note for Mrs. McGinnins to decipher when she got home later that evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade Eyed Cat**

**Chapter 3- The Visitor**

**I don't own ANYTHING… except for Kitty and Jade.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

**This chapter stinks- yeah I know. Not my fault. I've been having serious writers block and I need a break from writing for a while. Pleasy- sneezy keep reviewing and I will update as soon as I possibly can!**

Terry quietly snuck into Wayne Manor through the back door. He tiptoed down the hallway and halted when he heard a meow.

_Mreow?_ He looked and saw a black kitten watching him.

Then he heard Bruce's voice.

"Thank you," he said. Batman peeked around the corner and he saw his boss accepting a glass of water and a pill from the intruder. "How did you find me?"

"That is what I'd like to know," Terry said as he ran into the living room. He tried to grab the girl but she just side stepped him, handed the pills and water to Bruce then jumped ten feet into the air, landing on a high window mantle thingy. "What the… How did you do that?" asked Terry, jumping up besides her.

"I've been trained by the best." she commented dryly, dodging Terry's kicks and punches in a catlike way. She paused when she heard Bruce take a deep, shuddering breath. "Excuse me for a moment, cutie?" she purred before flipping off the ledge and landing in front of Bruce. "Are you alright? Do you need another glass of water?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," gasped Bruce as the girl helped him to sit down. Terry landed behind her, confused as of to who she was and what she was doing by helping the old man. "You just look like someone I once knew."

"Well, Mama says that I look more like Auntie Harlette then her or Nana." She sighed, and for the first time, Terry noticed that she had a scar that ran from her right temple to her left cheek. It was unnoticeable, unless you knew it was there. "I'm so clumsy- I got all kinds of scars collected everywhere." She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to show that her arm was marred with burns and scars. "At first, Mama told me that I would outgrow it, however the only times when I am graceful is whenever I'm onstage or in a dojo."

"Who is your mother?" asked Bruce, concerned.

_"Don't cha know, don't cha know, don't cha know, that you're my superhero!"_ belted out something and the girl took out her cell phone. Terry and Bruce exchanged amused looks as they watched the girl take the call.

"Hey Mama I-" she chirped, before her face went pale. "Who the fuck are you?" she snapped. "Inque? Is that name suppose to mean nothing ta me?" She paused, before putting the cell onto speaker.

"Listen once and listen well, you little brat. I want you to bring me Selina Kyle or else your mother dies. Unfortunately enough, Stalker brought me the wrong woman." She threw a dirty look at someone behind her.

"For the one hundredth time, it wasn't my fault. Both of them smelled the exact same!" spoke up Stalker, pushing his way in front of the video phone. He spoke with a heavy African accent and his wore only a loincloth, which he flexed in front of the girl. "Hello," he growled.

"Back it off, you pervert!" scoffed the girl. "What do you want?"

"Catwoman, my dear Jade. I can call you Jade, can't I?" smirked Inque, shoving Stalker out of the way. "Midnight, tomorrow night, at the old park." She smirked, quite sure that she was going to get her desire.

"Sure. What size urn?" snapped back Jade, causing the dark blue woman to turn into a blob in surprise. "She died a few years back. You didn't get the notice? Oh my bad. I just didn't know that you were such good pals with the late Catwoman." Bruce and Terry could see that she was stalling for time as her kitten's collar ran a trace on the call. "We could always get together and talk over the good times that you had with her. Of course, the only memories that I have of her is baking goodies for a bake sale. Mind you, that was when I was, like, four or five years old." She rolled her eyes for further empathy. She blinked her cat green eyes in confusion. "What were we talking about beforehand?" She thought long and hard before musing out loud, "You ever talk 'bout something then it leads to another subject but then you forget what you were previously talking about? I tend to do that a lot." She shrugged. "Oh well."

Terry couldn't help but admire the girl's stalling plan. It seemed to be working. He looked over at Bruce and to his shock, he saw tears beginning to form in the old man's eyes.

"Catwoman is dead?" asked Inque in disbelief. The girl's catlike jade eyes went teary as she sniffled.

"Yeah. She passed away of cancer when I was eight. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't miss her." Midnight pawed her leg and the girl absently gestured to the computers where Bruce was sitting at, typing furiously. The kitten walked up the keyboard, careful not to step onto any keys, pulled on its collar with its paws and downloaded the information onto the screen.

Bruce typed for a few minutes then gave the thumbs up sign. He motioned for Terry to go get

suited up.

"Where are you, by the way?" asked Inque.

"I'm so sorry, but I just realized that I shouldn't be talking to strangers on the phone, nor should I tell them where I am." She quickly hung up the transmission before collapsing onto the floor in giggles. "I really had them there, didn't I my pet?" she giggled as her cat walked around her. She finally stood up to see what Bruce was doing.

"Come on, Midnight," she whispered, sneaking out the room when she saw that Bruce was occupied with his computer systems.

**OK now I typed this chapter at like two AM this morning and uploaded it at like three AM… PLEASY SNEEZY GIVE ME IDEAS ON HOW I CAN IMPROVE THIS CHAPTER? STORY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade Eyed Cat**

**Chapter 4- The Rescue**

**I don't own ANYTHING… except for Kitty and Jade.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

**I am Deaf so if some of the sentence structure doesn't make any sense to you then pleasy- sneezy comment me so that I can fix it.**

"You coming, Midnight?" I whispered to my black kitten as I soared through the air. I landed onto the roof of a warehouse- the exact warehouse where the Batmobile was park. I smirked as I thought of Terry. He was so cute; his hair, his smile, his chest… God in heaven, I wouldn't mind having him for a boyfriend. However, if we were an item, then something might happen to him. On account of my whole "double life" crap, that is.

I reached the warehouse and sent Midnight in with her camera collar on her. When she found my mother, I ran in on all fours- like a cat. I spotted Batman fighting Inque and Stalker along with a few other people that I recognized.

I slipped catlike behind them and reached the doorway where Mama was hidden. I quickly untied her bonds and she looked at me.

"Katherine Jade Kayal," she started in that voice; her _you have got some explaining to do little missy_ tone of voice.

"Later, Mama, I have to get you out of here!" I hissed. I grabbed her hand and attempted to lead her out of there, only a muscular man in a loincloth stopped me.

"Well, hello there. My, aren't you a sexy little thing?" he growled sexily, grabbing my hands and pinning them up onto the wall behind me. I kicked him in his stomach; he only laughed. "Naughty, naughty, naughty cat!" He reached to rip off my leather jumpsuit when an angry hissing furball jumped onto his head. The man let out a yowl of pain as my little angel scratched his head and face to bleeding strips.

"Come on, Midnight can take care of herself!" I pulled Mama out the warehouse and told her to stay put. Then I ran back into the fight that Batman was widely losing.

"Yoo- hoo, what does a pussy cat like me have to do to get into some of the action?" I called, as I slid down a pole supported a hangover. I did it in a stripper styled way, seeing as how I was dressed in a rather sexy way.

I wore a two piece black leather suit with a one shouldered midriff and super tight leggings. My knee length boots were also black leather and I wore a black lace glove over my scarred arm. My long black curls had been straightened and I wore a black cat's mask with a built in earpiece that tuned me into any radio station that I wanted, as well as many other gadgets. Around my hips was a sideways slanted gadget belt. My hands were gloved with black leather gloves that could send out carbonited steel claws- perfect for pinning someone to a wall or scaling a wall. My lips were bright red and my jade cat eyes were wide and innocent. Ha- as if.

Midnight came streaking out of the storage room at that point and jumped up to my shoulder.

"Who are you?" asked Inque, walking up to me and stretching her neck so that she could examine me.

I smirked. "The name's Kitty. I am the new Catwoman." I held out my hand to shake hers, and she took it. My freeze ring Immeadilty froze her into a carbon ice cube, which I broke by pushing it over with my foot. "Oopsie baby. I am so clumsy!" I rolled my eyes upwards to meet the heavens up above as I backflipped over to stand besides Batman.

"For an eighty year old man, you sure do got some tricks up your sleeve, don't cha?" I hissed, pressing my back up against his as the rest of the villains began to circle us.

"Got any ideas?" he asked me. I was about to answer when I heard a voice coming from his headset. I tunes in and grinned, exposing my pointy cat canines. (Get it? LOL!)

"Showtime," I purred, kicking a man with heavy armor in the shoulder, which is the most vulnerable spot on any kind of armor. He collapsed and struggled to get up, only I kicked him in the head, causing his helmet to smash into his head, knocking him out. I spun around and jumped into the air, kicking her foot up and around as she kicked a nightlight man in his face, causing him to fall to the floor, with radioactive goo flowing out of his head. I twitch my tail, knocking over a guy dressed in red and white swirls. My tail wrapped around his leg and twisted it. I smirked as I heard his leg go _crack_ and he screamed loudly. I spotted Stalker stumbling out of the storage room.

"Excuse me, Batty?" I purred as I flipped over his shoulders. I landed in front of the pervert and tripped him. I sat on him and twisted his arms up and around his back in a painful way. "Give up, perv?" I hissed, opening my moth and shoving off my feline teeth. On the right canine I had a sapphire embedded into the tooth. I knocked out the pervert and I jumped up to fight a mutated guy in a white lab coat.

"Lovely, catlike reflexes, appearance, teeth; did you have splicing done, my dear?" he asked me. He dodged a swipe from my claws. "Nope. It's all natural," I growled, swiping his face. He leapt back with a cry of pain, and I nailed him to the wall with my claws. "Well, that looks like a job well done Batty," I commented before vaulting over his shoulders and starting to sprint out the door. Until I felt a hand grab me around the waist. My instincts kicked in and went to stomp on his foot. But he moved out of the way and press me close to him. "Who are you?" His deep voice tickled my sensitive cat ear. I had seven piercings in the left ear, three in the right- the same as of to what my human ears had. "The name's Kitty, cutie," I purred, grinding myself up against him. He didn't say anything, he just tightened him grip on me. I continued on. "I'm the new Catwoman, in case you failed to pick up on that vital piece of information." I wrenched myself out of his grip and slipped away into the night. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade Eyed Cat**

**Chapter 5- The Story**

**I don't own ANYTHING… except for Kitty and Jade.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

**I am Deaf so if some of the sentence structure doesn't make any sense to you then pleasy- sneezy comment me so that I can fix it.**

"Mama!" Jade yelled, running down the overgrown driveway and into her mother's arms, crying.

"My little angel," cooed Patricia, holding her daughter close to her. She looked up at Bruce Wayne, who she was shocked to see had his steel blue eyes. She realized who he was at the same time that Bruce recognized her. "Thank you," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

Bruce wordlessly stepped aside and allowed the two women to enter his once grand house. He was embarrassed at the state of his home- he really hadn't felt any need to keep up the maitnece after Alfred had passed away. He had slowly drifted off into living like a hermit; his only company was Ace, his Great Dane.

"I'm going to bed," yawned Jade three hours later, after the three of them had finished catching up. She yawned widely, stretching in a catlike way. She stood up and sleepwalked her way upstairs, where she collapsed into bed, and dreamed of a certain man in black with a red bat across his chest.

~xXx~

The next thing I knew was that Midnight was frantically pawing at me to wake up.

"Wha- izit- damn cat- grolyindfr- whatthefuckareyoudoingMidini ght?" I groaned, sitting up. I saw that my kitten had my headset radio in her mouth and was trying to fit it into my ear. At last she succeeded and I heard over the one way radio;

_"Bruce, I think I need backup. There is a whole army of Jokerz and I know that I can't take them all down by myself!"_ I heard someone- possibly a young man of about my age, saying. His voice sounded familiar- the only problem was that I couldn't place it.

"Hold on Batman- I'm on my way!" I whispered, leaping out of bed and scrambling into my Catsuit**. **

When I was dressed and ready to jet, I slipped out of the balcony that dominated one side of my room. I slid down the tree that would be perfect for sneaking in and out of the mansion and sprinted off to the address that Batty had unknowingly given me. "Do your stuff, Midnight," I whispered to Midnight. My black kitten meowed and trotted into the warehouse with her collercam I crashed into the building and saw that Batty was surrounded by Jokerz. Female Jokerz, at that. "Hey, do you mind? I called first dibs on him!" I screeched angrily, doing a roundoff handspring into the middle of the Jokerz. I placed myself into fighting neutral, and waited for the first hit. I tornado kicked the first girl who moved, then palmed another. I kept fighting until everyone was down. "You alright there, Batty?" I asked him, untying his bonds with a 360 kick. He stood, rubbing his wrists before nodding his thanks at me. I turned to go, but I was stopped by his voice. "Who are you?" I slowly turned around, pleased to think that his eyes were scanning my body. "I told you before, Batty. My name is Kitty. And if you ever have a night available, then you can find me by telling any cat that you want me." I winked at the sexy man clad in the tight black jumpsuit before performing a tuck roundoff into the night. I turned around and saw him staring at where I had disappear. ~xXx~ When I got home later that night, I shimmied up the tree, undressed myself, crawled back into bed and fell asleep before my head had even hit the pillow. ~xXx~ The next morning, I woke up at seven o'clock. I felt God- awful as I stretched my way out of bed. I didn't spend much time on my outfit- jeans and my favorite Tinkerbell shirt. I slipped my feet into my black tennys and put on foundation, eyeshadow, bush, mascara, and lipstick. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and waltz downstairs, succeeding in not lookin as tired as I felt. "Good morning," I chirped engerectically, plopping down into a chair at the kitchen island and accepting a plateful of breakfast from Mama. "Good morning, Jade," greeted Mr. Wayne, who had been sitting in a dark corner. "How did you sleep?" His steel blue eyes searched my face as he asked this. Did he suspect something? "I slept like a rock," I answered, accidently knocking over a vase of withered flowers. "Oh, sorry- I'm such a klutz!" I giggled before skidding into the kitchen to grab a towel and in the process, falling onto my face. I groaned loudly before slowly pushing myself back up into a standing position. "Don't worry, I got it Jade," assured Mama, sweeping up the broken glass and black flowers. "I appoljise for my daughter's left footness," she said, smiling at the old man. "Please don't concern yourselves," he said as a young guy entered the dining room. He had jet black hair, blue eyes and a rebellious feel about himself. I took one look at his face and recognized him as being the guy who had tried to fight me yesterday. I Immeadilty tensed up, waiting for another fight. "Terry, can you take Jade to school today?" asked Mr. Wayne and without waiting for an answer, turned back to chatting with my mom. "Yes sir," grumbled Terry, shouldering his backpack and turning to leave the dining room. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Jade Eyed Cat**

**Chapter 6- High School**

**I don't own ANYTHING… except for Kitty and Jade.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

**I am Deaf so if some of the sentence structure doesn't make any sense to you then pleasy- sneezy comment me so that I can fix it.**

"We're here," grunted Terry as he pulled up to Hamilton Hills High School. He hopped out and waited impatiently for Jade to hop out of the car. She did so, slinging her messenger bag up onto her shoulders, placing her sunglasses onto her head like a headband. Terry could see all the guys drooling as she thanked him piolitly for the lift to school.

"- catch you later, OK? I'd better jet, or else I'll be late for chemistry." Terry shook himself out of his trance and locked his car. He ignored the jealous stares that he was getting from the jocks as he sauntered up to Dana, his girlfriend, and best friend, Max. "Who was she?" sniffed Dana. "My boss's business partner's daughter. He ordered me to give her a lift to school today," answered Terry, pecking Dana on the cheek. Dana brightened up at this little piece of information and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend's lips. "Eeeeew… Get a room, you two!" squawked Max, breaking up the couple's kiss. The two grinned before heading off to their first class of the day. ~xXx~ When Jade arrived home later that day, dusk was already descending upon the city, tossing stars here and there into the velvet sky. She placed her police radio on low volume and took her guitar out of her case. She gently strummed it a few times before her hands began to pluck out a song as her voice began to sing a song… ~xXx~ Terry was walking down the halls of Wayne Manor, just poking around to see if there was anything else he could do for Mr. Wayne. Suddenly, he heard music coming from one the rooms. He followed the music until he came to a closed door. He was so memorized by the music that he opened the door and stepped inside. He immediately knew who lived inside. The walls were painted pale blue with posters of cats and of people who he guessed were famous back at the turn of the century. Avril Lavigne, Jump5, ZoeGIRL, Taylor Lautner, Vanessa Hugdens, Selina Gomez, Rachael Lampa, _Pretty Little Liars_, _Vampire Diaries_, _Glee_, pYvotal, _Make it or Break it_, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _Angel_, _True Blood_, _NCIS_, _NSIC Los Angeles_, and random holopictures of Jade with other people that Terry assumed were her friends. Terry paused in the door way and listened to the song that Jade was singing.

"Don't spit on me and shame yourself

Because you wish you were someone else

You look so clean but you spread your dirt

As if you think that words don't hurt

"You build up walls no one can climb

The things you do should be a crime

You're the queen of superficiality

Keep your lies out of my reality

"And when you're nice it's just a pose

You're one of those

"Haters

Traitors to the human race

Haters

What a drag, what a waste

I'd like to see them disappear

They don't belong anywhere

Haters, haters

"Spinning a web that's hard to see

Of envy, greed and jealousy

Feeling angry, but you don't know why

Why don't you look me in the eye?

"You want my friends, you want my clothes

You're one of those

"Haters

Traitors to the human race

Haters

What a drag, what a waste

I'd like to see them disappear

They don't belong anywhere

Haters, haters, haters, haters

"Different life forms

Different species

Broken promises and treaties

Talking 'bout exterminating

Not the haters, just the hating

"You say your boyfriend's sweet and kind

But you've still got your eyes on mine

Your best friend's got her eyes on yours

It all goes on behind closed doors

"And when you're nice it's just a pose

You're one of those

"Haters

Traitors to the human race

Haters

What a drag, what a waste

I'd like to see them disappear

They're don't belong anywhere

Haters

Later for the alibis

Haters

Any shape, any size

I'd like to see them disappear

They don't belong anywhere

"Haters

Traitors

Haters, haters, haters

Haters, haters, haters"

Jade finished her song and looked up. she saw Terry standing in the doorway and raised her eyebrow. "Might I help you, Mr. McGiggins?" her cool and calm voice asked him. Terry jerked his head out of the clouds and landed back on earth. "Um, no actually I was just seeing if there was anything else that Mr. Wayne wanted me to do. He's been rather absent minded lately," he explained. Jade just raised her eyebrows again as she went back to playing her guitar. OK now y'all a longer chapter, as demanded! Oh, crap, now I've got writer's block! Any ideas about what should happen next? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Jade Eyed Cat**

**Chapter 7- The Meeting**

**I don't own ANYTHING… except for Kitty and Jade.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

**I am Deaf so if some of the sentence structure doesn't make any sense to you then pleasy- sneezy comment me so that I can fix it.**

It was just another normal night for Kitty. She snuck out of Wayne Manor and hopped the gate with ease. She jumped onto the roof of a jewelry store and jumped from roof to roof, falling from one level to another. She soon reached her spot. She tucked herself up into the ledge of the district attorney's office building and set her gaze upon Gotham City. If anyone were to look at her, then they would've seen a gargoyle; the building had hundreds of them dotting the structure. Her eyes swept the quiet city of Gotham. Something was not right. Gotham was never this quiet. "Boo." Kitty yowled and almost fell off of her perch. She looked up and saw Batman, who was chuckling as he held her wrist to keep her from falling to her death. "Slaggit, Batty, are you trying to kill me?" she hissed, flipping her way back onto the ledge. "Something tells me it would be very hard to kill you, Catwoman." If Kitty could see Batman's face, then she was pretty sure that he would be smirking at her. She let out a loud "HRMP!" and went back to her task of observing Gotham City. Batman sat next to her, their hips and sides touching. Kitty sighed and without thinking, placed her head onto Batman's shoulder. Batman wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. Suddenly, the sound of crashing glass shattered throughout the night. Kitty swore out loud as she jumped from her perch and grabbed onto a flagpole, spinning herself around several times before flipping and landing on her hands in a handstand. She ran fast towards the sound and arrived at a jewelry store, where she saw several female Jokerz trying on jewelry. "Girls do need thing," Kitty said before beginning to fight the four Jokerz girls by herself. In no time at all, she had tied all of them into chairs and was admiring her handiwork when sirens began to wail. Kitty darted out of the store and up a fire escape, where she jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she was far away so that the cops wouldn't spot her but close enough so that she could see the action. "Nice roundhouse kick," commented Batman, causing the cat- girl to jump into the air and let loose a very loud catlike yowl. The police across the street stopped what they were doing and looked around warily, as though they were expecting to see a cat come tearing out of the streets with a dog chasing after it and hop onto someone's head. "Slaggit Batty! You should wear a bell around your neck or something," scowled Kitty, adjusting her cowl. Batman only chuckled at the kitten's dramatists. "Well, for you, maybe-" a shrill scream cut him cut him off. Kitty jumped off the building and ran full speed towards the yells. She found an elderly woman beating off three muggers. Kitty jumped in and defeated them in less than a minutes. "Are you alright, ma'am?" Kitty asked the woman. Their eyes locked and both were frozen to the spot. 


End file.
